Triangle
by Southside
Summary: Hyde and Eric both develop feelings for Jackie. More information in Author's Note. J/H/E COMPLETE
1. Three Weeks

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything.

Author's Note: This is yet another AU fic. This takes place during the summer when Kelso and Donna ran off to California.

Chapter 1: Three Weeks

I don't know why I bother setting the alarm. I won't get up anyway. I'll just lay here for a couple of hours until I get hungry or have to go to the bathroom. After I get some food, I'd crawl back into bed, mope some more, and slowly drift off to sleep. Occasionally, I would go down to the basement to visit Hyde, but Jackie was always down there, yapping about Kelso. That was my signal to leave.

I felt sorry for Hyde. He has to hear that cheerleader talk for hours, every freaking day. Even Fez isn't in a good mood. He misses Kelso and a lot of the hot girls are away for vacation. I guess everyone is having a crappy summer.

"Eric?" I could hear my mom's voice coming from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes. She's coming up to check on me again, a daily routine.

"Mom, I'm fine," I lied. "Really, I am."

She came in anyway. "Eric, honey," she began, "you need to come downstairs. This isn't healthy."

"Mom, I just need some time."

"It's been a month."

"Three weeks," I corrected her. "Just give me one more month." I pulled the covers over my head.

"Sweetie," she pulled the covers down, "I know you're upset because Donna left you and all, but you need to move on… or start showering regularly." She let out a laugh.

"I can't…" I tried to pull the covers back over my head, but she stopped me.

"Honey, you need to stop acting like a troll under there and come downstairs." She gasped. "We can make brownies. That used to cheer you up, remember?"

"Mom, I was seven." I shook my head. Baking was my mother's solution to every problem.

"C'mon, it'll make you feel better, just like it did then."

"First off, Hyde breaking my G.I Joe and losing the one person you truly love, are not the same thing. So, brownies _won't _help me. Second of all…" I quickly threw the covers over my head.

"All right, mister. I give up," she replied, walking over to the door. "I know someone who can get you to leave this room."

Hold on. Who's she going to get? Oh, crap. She's going to get Red. The guy will just haul my ass downstairs and threaten to put his foot in it.

I pondered over the idea of just getting up and saving myself from an ass kicking, but I decided not to. I laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I heard someone knocking on my door. Great, it's Red.

"I'm not coming down!" I yelled from under the covers.

"Eric?"

Wait, that's not Red. I know that voice, though. "Jackie?"

She opened the door and let herself in. She shook her finger at me. "You need to come downstairs, now."

"My mom sent you, didn't she?" Hmm, I guess Red was busy.

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason why I'm here," she told me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then why else are you here? It's not like you care," I replied, sitting up.

"As a matter of fact," she walked across the room and plopped down right next to me on the bed. "I do."

I chuckled. "Jackie," I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Go away!"

"No, I won't," she answered firmly. "Look, I know what you're going through. I lost Michael too, you know."

"Yeah, but Donna and I could have worked things out. You and Kelso would have broken up anyway, like you always do."

I expected her to hit me or call me a scrawny nerd, but instead, she smiled. "At other times, I would have been mad that you said that. Now, I know it's the truth. Michael and I are over, for good. I don't care anymore."

I was completely shocked. Who was this girl? No way did Jackie Burkhart just say that. "Are you getting high with Hyde in the basement?"

"No, Eric," she laughed. "For once, I'm thinking clearly."

"Wow, what changed your mind?"

She blushed. "I'm trying some new things at the moment," she giggled, "very fun things."

"Like what?" I cocked an eyebrow. I tried to giver her my 'sexy look'.

She shook her head. "Nothing, never mind. It's not important."

"Yeah… sure," I rolled my eyes. Why can't I stop smiling at her?

"Shut up!" she shoved me playfully. "C'mon, you should go downstairs."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go, but for a little while." We got up from my bed and walked over to the door. "Hey, Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Was Red too busy or what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't my mom ask Red to get me?"

"No, she wanted me to do it." She made her way downstairs. I stood there for a moment trying to figure out how my mom knew that Jackie could get me to leave my room.

I shrugged my shoulders. I'm too hungry to think. With tousled hair and pajamas, I made my way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey! Eric finally left his room!" Fez exclaimed, pointing at me as Jackie and I walked down to the basement.

"That's right, Fez," I patted him on the back, "I just needed some time to think, that's all."

"Please, you moped and cried for a month straight," Hyde spat at me. "Sometimes, I'm ashamed to know you, man."

"Hey, I didn't cry!" I corrected him. "And for your information, it was three weeks." I held up three fingers.

"Look, who cares? The important thing is that Eric is out of his room," Jackie pointed out.

"Thank you, Jackie," I put my arm around her, casually. It felt like I did it all the time. I gave her a smile and glanced around the room. My gaze stopped on Hyde.

__

Why was he glaring at me?

"Let's get something to eat," Fez suggested. "I'm so hungry."

"Sure," Hyde replied, never taking his eyes off of me and Jackie.

"Okay, let me just changed." I took my arm off her shoulders.

"We'll wait for you," Jackie told me, smiling at me sweetly.

I returned the favor. She can be really nice… when she wants to be.

* * *

"What have you been doing lately?" I asked Hyde, dipping my French fry in the ketchup.

"Nothing much. It's been pretty boring," he answered.

"You guys haven't done anything?" I couldn't believe that they were wasting their whole summer.

"It's not the same without them," Fez complained. "Oh, I miss Kelso and Donna. I miss Kelso because he's just too funny. I miss Donna because she's my friend and she's nice to look at."

I punched his arm. "Shut up, man."

"What? It's true, you whore," he told me, rubbing his arm.

"You haven't missed much, Eric," Jackie said dully, taking a sip of her coke.

"Yeah, all we do is watch TV. The only thing that actually fun is…" he stopped right there.

"What so fun, Hyde?" I asked him.

"Nothing, man," he replied nonchalantly, glancing at Jackie. "Look, we got to do something this summer."

"Hyde's right," Fez nodded. "We can't let Kelso and Donna have all the fun. They're probably out there in California, doing it like rabbits."

"Hey!" Jackie and I said at the same time.

"What? They clearly ran away together. What the hell do you thing they're doing?"

"Let's just not mention them, okay?" she suggested. "The Fourth of July is coming up. We can do something then."

"No way," Hyde argued. "Another one of the governments many tactics to get us to waste our money and time on stupid decorations and…"

"Steven, this will be fun, all right!" she yelled at him. "Besides, we'll all have a good time," she said this almost flirtatiously, putting her hand on his thigh.

Hyde looked like he was about to smile, but quickly hid it away. _What the hell is going on?_ I looked over at Fez, just to see if he noticed anything funny. Unfortunately, he was too busy looking down a girl's shirt. "Fine, we can do something," he finally answered her.

"Yay!" Jackie clapped her hands together. "We can go to a party."

"Wait, my dad has a barbecue every Fourth of July," I reminded them.

"We can go afterwards," Hyde said. "Wait, who's having the party?"

"One of my friends on the squad," she answered. We groaned. "Guys, there's going to be girls, free food, and a keg."

"Well, if you put it that way," Fez smiled, "I'm there!"

"All right, so we have something to look forward to," I said. Finally, something to take my mind off of Donna. It's funny that Jackie was the one that helped accomplish this.

* * *

That night, I went down to the basement to watch some TV with Hyde. He didn't seem to be there. I was about to leave, but I heard noises coming from his room.

I crept a little closer, trying to make them out. I could hear a girl giggling. I could also hear some kissing noises, followed by some moaning. It became very clear to me at what was going on behind that door. Well, at least he's getting some. I'm guessing it's Pam Macy. I shook my head. Oh, typical Hyde.

* * *

I slept in the next morning. I walked into the kitchen, still groggy, searching for something to eat. Where the hell is everybody? Then I remembered; it was Saturday. My parents probably went grocery shopping.

I wonder what Jackie's doing? Don't get the wrong idea here. I don't like her. It's just nice to talk to her about certain things. Maybe I can take her somewhere?

Then it hit me. I _am _starting to like her… a little. Now there's something I thought would never happen. This made me laugh.

I looked out through the glass doors, at the driveway. My eyes widened.

Why is Hyde kissing Jackie?

* * * * * * *

I hope this isn't confusing anybody. I'll be switching POVs in the upcoming chapters. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.


	2. Nerd Chic

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took forever to update. I had a major writer's block.

Chapter 2: Nerd Chic

"We shouldn't do this out here," Jackie warned me. "What if somebody catches us?"

I took a quick glance at our surrounding. "Nobody is here."

The brunette crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter. We still have to be careful. We can't let anyone catch me making out with you." She shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, it'll ruin my rep too," I pointed out. She snorted.

I opened the sliding door and made my way inside. Good, nobody is here. We can't get caught...not now.

"Hey, did you just wake up?" I heard Jackie ask.

I whirled around to see Forman creeping into the kitchen. He looked very uncomfortable. He kept glancing at Jackie, then at me like he was expecting something.

"Oh… yeah. I just came to get something to eat." He crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just getting something to drink," I lied, calmly. Jackie could never come up with an excuse under pressure. "Want to hang out, man?"

"Well, I… uh…" he trailed off. I secretly wished he would say 'no'. This is one of the only 'safe' times I have with her. "No, I got things to do."

That's a relief. I tried to hide my content. I gave him a nod and made my way to the basement; Jackie soon followed.

* * *

It's funny how you can know a person for years, but never really _know _them. I've known Jackie since we were kids. She was always a conceited, spoiled, rich, shallow bitch. This summer, on the other hand, I began to see her in a new light. Don't get me wrong, she's still all those other things, but I came to see something else.

Jackie was lonely.

Her boyfriend and her best friend ran off to California together and her parents are God-knows where. That's another thing I've noticed. Jackie's parents were always on vacation, but they rarely ever took her with. They rather buy her things to make up for their absence. What a nice way to treat your only child.

She wasn't alone now. Jackie wasn't complaining or talking about her hair. She was too busy moving her hands up and under my shirt. She was pinning me down against the couch, kissing me feverishly.

I gripped her hair and pulled her closer. She moaned when my hand found her breast, cupping it gently, feeling the soft material of her blouse.

Abruptly, Jackie pulled back. "It's too hot," she said, out of breath.

I grinned up at her. "You don't have to tell me." I reached up kissed her neck.

She giggled. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant that it is too hot in this basement." She lifted her shirt over her head and sighed. "Better."

I stared at her small, lace-covered breasts. "Yep," I licked my lips, "much better." I gathered her in my arms and laid her down on her back. I prefer to be on top.

I let my hand trail up her side, feeling the soft, moist skin. I ran my thumb back and firth across her covered nipple, knowing how much she loved that. "Oh, Steven…"I heard her moan. That's probably the only words I love to hear her say.

Before I could continue, I heard Fez's horrible singing. "Take me out to the ball game…"

"Oh my god!" Jackie exclaimed, pushing me off of her. In lightning speed, she put on her shirt, fixed her hair, turned on the TV, and plopped down on the couch while I sat on the lawn chair.

Fez walked in with a bag of licorice in his hands. He made himself comfortable next to Jackie on the couch. There was an awkward silence for about two minutes.

"Since when do you guys watch this fishing show?" he asked, glancing at us.

"Just because we are out of school doesn't mean we can't stop learning," she told him. What a lame excuse. She should have let me handle it.

"Oh, okay," he shrugged his shoulders and continued to munch on his licorice.

Jackie gave me a quick smile. Ah, I love our gullible friends.

* * *

Somehow, Fez convinced me to go to the public pool with him, Jackie, and Forman. Although it was extremely hot out, I still wore my jeans and black T-shirt. There was no way I'm going to be caught dead in shorts. It's not my style.

"Aren't you going to change, Steven?" she asked, glaring at me.

"No," I answered, nonchalantly.

"But, Steven…"

"Jackie," Forman cut her off, "it's a miracle we got him to agree to go." She growled and got into the Vista Cruiser.

"Where's Fez?" I asked, looking around.

"Right here." Fez appeared wearing a red speedo that left very little to the imagination. "So, what do you think?"

"My god Fez! Cover that up!" Forman shielded his eyes.

What?" he asked, looking himself over. "Doesn't it make my ass look great." He turned around to give us a better view.

"You know what? I'm getting you some swimming trunks. There is no way I'm leaving this house with you in _that._" Forman went back inside.

"Well, you got some serious balls, man," I told him, patting his shoulder.

Jackie peered out from the car. "Yep, he certainly does have the balls."

* * *

We finally reached the pool, where most of the town was. It was the first of July, and everyone needed to cool down. 

"So, who wants to go in?" Fez asked, standing in front of us, thankfully in Forman's swimming trunks.

"I'll go," Jackie replied, removing her sundress. Underneath, she had in a hot pink bikini, that wonderfully showed off her figure. I tried my best not to stare. They made their way to the pool while Forman and I stayed by the chairs.

"So, nothing is happening with you?' he questioned, without looking at me.

"Naw, man. It's been pretty boring."

"Really?"

I turned to look at him. "Yeah." What did he want me to say?

Minutes later, Fez came back. "What happened, man?" Forman asked, as Fez plopped down next to him.

"Nothing. I just want a better view of all the ladies," he replied, grinning from ear to ear.

I also took a look around. There were some pretty hot chicks here. My gaze stopped on Jackie as she came out of the pool. The water dripped off her body, her hands tugged at her top, making sure nothing was being exposed. Oh, if only she did. She shook her head, letting splashes of water drop to the floor. All this passed in slow motion… like in the movies.

I tore my eyes away and took a good look at Forman. His mouth was slightly opened, and he was staring at something intently. That something was Jackie.

"What are you staring at?" I questioned him.

He quickly looked away. "Uh, nothing," he answered. After a moment, he added, "What are _you _staring at?"

"Also nothing," I replied. What the hell is he up to?

We both turned to look at Fez. He seemed confused. "What are you staring at?" we both asked him.

"I was staring at Jackie's nice, wet body. What the hell were you guys staring at?"

We didn't get the chance to answer because Jackie had walked over. "Hey, I'm a little hungry. I'm going to get something to eat." She gave me one of those 'lets so sneak away and make out' looks.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry." I got up from my chair and began to walk away.

"I'm hungry, too. I think we should _all _get something to eat," Forman suggested, with a small, smug smile on his face.

Oh, he was up to something.

* * *

"I know, man," Forman admitted when were alone in the basement. "I saw you and Jackie kissing!"

"So?"

"So? What do you mean 'so'? This isn't right, man. It's you and Jackie."

"Look," I said, getting up from my chair, "it's not like I planned this. It just happened."

"When did it start?"

"About a week ago. We were bored out of our minds. It was something to pass the time." he shook his head. "Why does this bother you so much? It's not like you like her."

His eyes widened. He stood quiet for a moment. "Just forget it." Before I could respond, he left the basement.

* * *

"Did Forman say anything to you?" I asked Fez the next morning, while we played basketball in the driveway.

"No, but he seemed sad when we left the pool."

"I think he likes Jackie." Of all the people to like, it had to be her.

Fez stopped dribbling the ball. "Oh, that son of a bitch better not make a move on my woman," he threatened. "This is Fez's summer of love."

"Too late man," I made a shot. "I'm already making out with her."

"You like Jackie?"

I chuckled. "No, I don't like her. I like to make out _with _her_._ There's a difference."

Fez laughed. "Hyde has a girlfriend, Hyde has a girlfriend," he sing-songed. I threw the ball at his crotch.

He got up from the floor. "You know, it's funny. Gorgeous ladies always want a piece of Eric. He has that… nerd chic."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nerd chic is when you aren't the best looking man but you have some cuteness that make strong, beautiful woman love you. See, Donna is hot, and she liked him. Now, Jackie is hot and she likes him too."

"Jackie does not like Forman… at all," I told him.

"I think she does because she's always staring at him. It's funny, Eric stole Donna away from you and now he's stealing Jackie away. Oh, Eric is such a ladies' man."

"Don't ever put those words in the same sentence ever again, " I ordered him.

Just then, Jackie came by. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey. Lets' go downstairs. It's getting pretty boring out here." I tried to lead her inside, but she wouldn't budge.

"Actually, I'm going to the movies," she replied, letting go of my hand.

"With who?" I asked.

"With me," Forman answered, walking over to us. He greeted Jackie with a smile that seemed to make her blush.

"Let's go," she insisted, taking Eric's hand. She led him to her Lincoln. This left me speechless. Fez patted my shoulder.

"See," he said, pointing at them as they drove away, "nerd chic."

* * * * * * *

__

I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise. Keep on reviewing and thank you for those who have already.


	3. The 4th of July

Chapter 3: The 4th of July

The movie wasn't all that great. It was amazingly long and boring. I would have fallen asleep if it weren't for Eric. He kept making smart-ass comments every once in a while, making me laugh. The old lady in front of us kept turning around to shush us. So, we began throwing popcorn at her head. Eric suggested that we leave before we get into trouble.

So, here I am now, driving Eric home. He was unusually quiet, staring out the window. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Eric, are you ok?"

I startled him with my question. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About Donna?" I didn't even have to ask. I already knew the answer. Eric still loved Donna; I knew that. My feelings for Michael weren't completely gone either. He still lingered in my heart, like an annoying fly that won't leave your house.

"No, that's not it," he answered me. My eyes widened with surprise. "Come to think of it, I haven't thought about her all night."

I could feel my face growing hot. My lips began to curve into a smile, but I stopped them. I can't let him know that I'm happy because of this. "Really? Not at all? Wow Eric, I never thought I'd see the day," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, me neither. I was actually thinking about Hyde."

Steven. I had completely forgotten about him. This was surprising to me since the times I've shared with him were literally _unforgettable. _

"Did he seem mad when we left?" Eric asked.

I pondered over the question. I hadn't noticed anything. I mean, why would he be angry? It's not like he cared about me in more than just a 'make out buddy'. I would never be anything more than that to him. "No, he seemed fine."

I pulled up into the driveway and let Eric out. He made a joke about how he felt like the girl in all of this. It was pretty true, if we were dating.

* * *

By the time I got home, it was well into the evening. Completely worn out, I wanted nothing more than to sleep. I had changed into my pajamas and had crawled into bed when the phone rang. I growled and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jackie?" said a very familiar voice.

"Donna?" I quickly sat up. I haven't talked to her all summer. She never called any of us, except her dad.

"Yeah, it's me. How's it going?" She sounded oddly calm. I knew it was an act.

"Everything's good here. Kind of boring without you. I bet you're having fun over there in California."

"Not really," I heard her sigh, "people are so fake here. I rather hang out with you, if you could believe that." I could hear her laughing on the other end.

"Shut up, Donna. You know you miss me," I told her, twirling the cord with my finger.

"Yeah, whatever." She paused for a moment. "How is… um… you know…"

"Eric?" I finished for her. "He's okay… now. He locked himself in his room because of you."

"Yeah, I heard about that." There was sadness in her voice.

For some reason, the feeling of guilt washed over me. Here I am, making subtle moves on him while my best friend, on the other side of the country, missed him terribly. For this reason, I decided not to mention our newfound friendship. Then, I thought of a question to ask her. "How's Michael?"

"He's good," she answered, a little too quickly.

"Donna?" I urged her to tell me the truth.

"Well, let's just say that he's getting to know some of the girls here." I rolled my eyes. This shouldn't have surprised me. "For a while, he tried to get me to join the fun and go to parties with him, but I wasn't up for it."

"So, Michael is having sex with random whores on the beach?" I asked sharply.

"Sorry, Jackie. Kelso will be Kelso. Hey, I got to go, all right?"

"Okay, bye Donna." I hung up the receiver and laid back down on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep off the knot in my stomach.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself at the Forman's basement, again. Steven was the only one there. He was seated on his usual chair, his legs crossed, staring at the TV.

I plopped down on the couch and stared at him. "Where is everybody?"

"Forman and Red are at work. Kitty's in her room," he answered tonelessly.

"Good," I replied, getting up. I walked over to him and swung one leg over his lap to straddle him. "Now that we're alone, we won't get caught."

"Actually, it wouldn't matter because they know," he said coolly, kissing my neck.

"Wait a minute," I pulled away. "How do they know?"

"Forman caught us making out in the driveway. He didn't mention this on your _date?" _he spat at me.

Why was he mad? I tried to read him. Even behind his shade-covered eyes, you could still read what type of mood he was in. During the summer, I have gotten better at it. Then I saw it. What was that? Was it… _jealousy_? Oh my God! He does care!

Steven must have noticed the huge grin appearing on my face because he looked extremely confused. "Why are you so happy?"

"You like me," I sing-songed, poking his chest.

"I do not. Now shut up before I kick you out," he said sharply. I kept quiet, knowing my limit with him. "Better." He raised himself up, still holding onto me, and laid us down against the couch.

Once again, we had our passionate make out sessions. I loved the times I shared with him. He was the first person to get my mind off of Michael. He gave me a distraction, an escape. As much as I didn't like to admit to it, I needed him. Part of me senses that Steven needs me too.

* * *

The 4th of July was finally here. Wearing my new pink tank top and blue jeans, I walked into the heavily decorated Forman backyard. I had pulled my hair in a tight bun, since it was no longer possible to let my hair loose in such hot weather without burning up.

I spotted the guys sitting at a table with a beer in each of their hands. "So, your dad let you drink, huh?" I asked Eric.

"Well, since it is an important holiday, we should celebrate it with a little buzz," he laughed, taking another sip.

"You want one?" Fez offered.

"No, I'm good," I answered. Beer was never very tasty to me.

"Oh, I see," Fez nodded, "you rather make out with Hyde." Eric and Fez began to crack up. Steven did the honors in punching Fez on the arm.

"Hey, let's keep this between us, okay?" I pleaded. I still was uneasy about letting everyone know. It was something special that I wished was still private.

The day went on like this. Steven and Eric barely spoke to one another. I don't know why Steven is so worried about Eric making a move. I knew for a fact that he would never get over Donna.

By nine o'clock, we snuck out and went to my friend Veronica's house. The girl was a huge bitch with no cheerleading talent, but I had to be nice to her. Her mother paid for everything.

"Oh, Jackie!" she exclaimed when she caught sight of me. She walked over and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad that you came." She saw that I brought the guys. "Oh, you brought your basement buddies," Veronica said this with disgust.

"Yes, I did," I replied confidently. She didn't respond.

"So, where are all the whores?" Fez asked, looking around. Fez should be happy. There were many cheerleaders here, very whorey indeed.

* * *

The party wasn't all that great. Fez seemed to be enjoying himself. He was dancing with a drunken blonde in a red dress. Eric was talking to some guy and Steven was… wait, where is Steven?

I looked around and spotted him talking to some fake blonde with a blue tube top. She was some nasty skank, who kept giggling at everything that Steven was saying. Eww, her nasty roots were showing. He caught me staring at him, but he quickly looked away.

I wanted to scream, walk over there, and bash their heads together. But, I had no reason to be mad. Time and time again, Steven made it very clear that we weren't a couple. So, he really didn't care.

"Hey," I heard Eric behind me. He handed me a coke. "Having fun?"

I smiled weakly. "I guess." I kept looking over at Steven and his skank.

Eric followed my gaze. "Oh," he said uncomfortably. "I bet those aren't even real."

I started to laugh. That was such an Eric thing to say. "Hey, I heard they're going to have a fireworks display at the park. You want to go?" he asked.

I tore my eyes away from Steven. "Yeah, sure." I wasn't going to let him have all the fun.

* * *

We parked the car a good distance away from everybody else. The park was filled with people seated on blankets, waiting for the show. We climbed onto the hood of the car and laid back against the windshield. 

"Sorry about Hyde," he said all of a sudden.

I shook my head. "Don't be. It doesn't matter." Just then, the fireworks started. The sky glittered with the colorful lights. Some were only one color, red, blue, yellow, or violet. Others were a collection of them all. I always loved to watch them. It was peaceful and almost comforting.

Eric kept pointing at the ones that made the loudest noise. Those seemed to be his favorite. Since he was being so nice, I decided to be honest with him. "Donna called me."

He slowly turned his gaze away from the sky. "What did she say?"

"She said that she was okay and that she misses us." I paused. "She misses you."

Eric sighed. "Yeah, I miss her too." His eyes stared into mine. "I would have still been in my room if it wasn't for you."

"Eric, you sound corny," I laughed at him.

"No, I'm serious," he said while chuckling. "Nobody knew what I was going through. Everyone kept calling me a wuss. You know how it feels when someone crushes your heart into millions of pieces."

I smiled at him. Then, Eric began to lean in closer to me. I did the same. Our eyes closed as our lips brushed against each other. The kiss was tender and timid at first, but it turned deeper when our mouths opened slightly, allowing us to taste one another. I swept my tongue across his lower lip, something I knew guys loved. It caused Eric to moan.

His hand trailed up to the back of my neck and pulled me closer. He tasted like beer and peppermint, a strange mixture that provided a tasty flavor. Too soon did he pull away from me.

"Wow," he panted, wiping his lips.

"Yeah, that about covers it," I laughed nervously. God, how I wanted him to kiss me again!

"We should keep this between us," Eric stated, getting off the hood.

I couldn't agree more. Even though part of me wanted to rub this in Steven's face, I knew that this _had _to stay secret, for everyone's sake. Eric took a hold of my hand and helped me off the car. We decided to go back to the party.

The drive back had a very awkward silence in it. My mind was racing, though. How could I let this happen? A person I truly disliked since the day we met had kissed me… and I kissed him back. Don't forget the fact that he's my best friend's ex-boyfriend. Ugh, I had developed feelings for Eric Forman. There was more to it than that.

I still had feelings for Steven.

* * * * * * * * * * *

__

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up soon. I would love to read some feedback.


	4. Decision Making

Author's Note: For this chapter. I will have three different POVs. When you see this * ~ * ~ * , the POV has changed.

Chapter 4: Decision-Making

I spotted the Lincoln parking across the street. Forman and Jackie got out, laughing about something. They walked across the street, where Fez and I were waiting.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked them, my arms crossed.

"Nowhere man," Forman replied. "Just drove to the park to see the fireworks."

Fez's eyes lit up. "You went to the fireworks show without me? You whores!"

"Sorry Fez," Jackie giggled. "You looked a little busy dancing with that girl."

"You could have waited!" he snapped, his hands firmly placed on his hips. "I love bright, colorful, and loud things." His face softened. "You know who else likes those things? Kelso. Oh, I miss Kelso!"

I put my arm around my foreign friend. "Don't worry, man. He'll be back soon," I looked up at Forman, "with Donna." I had to make sure he didn't forget the so-called love of his life.

Forman shifted his balance uncomfortably. "We should go now."

* * *

After dropping off Fez at his house, Jackie drove by the Forman's to drop us off as well. Forman got out first and thanked Jackie for the ride. He gave her a smile and went inside. I hated that smile. It was the same one he used when he first began to date Donna.

I took my time getting out of the car because I wanted to have some time to talk to her, in private. I walked over to her window and bent down to face her. "So, another date with Forman, huh?"

She looked furious. "Steven, nothing happened, okay? I had fun with Eric," she gave me a look of pure hatred. "You seemed to be having fun with your tube top slut."

I cocked and eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" What the hell was she talking about?

She let out a dry laugh. "Don't act like you don't know." With that, she quickly pulled out of the driveway, Nearly knocking me over. I watched her drive away, still utterly confused.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself sitting on the couch, watching TV. This was certainly a routine for me now. I would sit here for a few minutes, and then Jackie would come in. She'd plop down right next to me. Together, we'd watch TV in silence. I forget who makes the first move, but in a matter of seconds, we're making out.

I knew this wouldn't be one of those mornings. Jackie is still pissed off about something. I still have no clue why. I shouldn't care, really. I should have known this purely physical relationship wouldn't last long, especially with a girl like Jackie. She's too much of a romantic to have a non- emotional relationship.

I remember this chick was hitting on me at the Hub. Jackie and I started our 'relationship' the day before. She looked jealous, though she did try to act like it didn't bother her. She shouldn't be jealous. I told her over and over again, no emotions. Unfortunately, Jackie will be…Jackie.

Really, I shouldn't talk. For some reason, I can't _stand _to see her with Forman. I get this sudden urge to punch him in his face.

Dammit. I'm starting to care.

* ~ * ~ *

Stupid Steven! He was acting like he didn't know what I was talking about. He's just like Michael. All through the night, I kept thinking about this… and Eric.

I covered my face with my hands. How could I let this happen? Ugh, I kissed Eric… of all people. The most disturbing part was that I enjoyed it. The kiss was soft, but had a sense of passion in it. Steven's kisses were filled with more urgency and lust. Both kisses were good, but in very different ways.

I slipped on a pink skirt and a matching top. I put my hair in a high ponytail, making sure to put on as much hair spray as needed. Damn this humidity. It made my hair curl like crazy.

I took a good look in the mirror. Although I felt like crap, I couldn't let myself _look _that way. I forced myself to smile and walked out the door.

* * *

I opened the basement door slowly. I was hoping that someone else would be there. To my dismay, Steven was the only one there. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his sunglasses were hanging on the collar of his shirt. I secretly loved when he didn't have them on. He had the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

I wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave, but I knew I couldn't. I can't run away from this and let him get the best of me. 

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" he asked coldly, without taking his eyes off the screen.

I quickly took a seat on the lawn chair. "Steven?" I asked softly. He didn't look. "Steven!" I said again, much louder this time. He slowly turned his head towards me.

"Jackie, I know you're pissed off, but I have no idea why," he told me. "Frankly, I don't care."

My eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you can just sit there and pretend that…"

"Jackie, I seriously have no idea what's bothering you!" he spat at me.

Frustrated, I walked over and sat right next to him. "At the party, you were talking to this slut in a tube top. She was all over you, giggling like a stupid bitch."

To my surprise, Steven began to laugh. "You mean the chick that nearly puked on my boots?" 

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I was talking to her, then all of a sudden, she was blowing chunks everywhere, man." He shuddered. "It was kind of gross."

I sighed. "Thank god. I thought something happened between you two."

"Jackie, it shouldn't matter," he said in an annoyed tone. "We're not a couple. I keep telling you this, but you won't listen."

I nearly growled at him. "I know we're not a _couple, _but we're still a couple, you know?"

"Jackie, we're not any type of couple," he said firmly. His blue eyes pierced into mine.

"Then what are we?" I asked, my voice cracking. Great, I'm starting to cry.

Steven quickly looked away. "Don't cry, Jackie, all right? It's no big deal." He sighed heavily. "I knew we shouldn't have done this."

I wiped away a tear while forcing my eyes to keep the others inside. Ugh, men always made me cry, especially Steven. Some of his remarks were really hurtful.

I sat at the farthest end of the couch, cowering like a child. Surprisingly, Steven moved closer and put his arm around me. "C'mon, Jackie," he soothed me, fixing my hair. It reminded me of the time I took him out to eat after I broke up with Michael. That was one of the best times I have ever spent with him.

"Do you even care at all?" I whispered.

"Don't get that little cheerleading mind of yours rolling," he warned me. "I can never be that guy for you. I know you're looking for someone to replace Kelso and…"

I cut him off. "You're wrong. I don't want someone like Michael. I don't know what I want, but I know it's not him."

Before he could respond, Eric burst into the basement. "Hey, Jackie," he greeted. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I glanced at Steven, who had a 'Zen' expression on his face. I knew he was angry. "I'll be back," I told him, giving him a reassuring grip on his hand before following Eric out the door.

* ~ * ~ *

We decided it'd be more comfortable to talk inside. So, we made our way into the empty kitchen. She took a seat at the table while I stood behind the counter.

Jackie broke the ice. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

I let out a nervous laugh. "It's about what happened on the Fourth of July. You know the… you know…"

"When we kissed," she said simply.

"Yeah, that," I replied, drumming my hands against the counter.

She got up from her chair and walked over to the counter. "Look, Eric. We decided to keep this between us, remember?"

"I know," I sighed. The fact was that I couldn't get her off my mind. Over and over again, I replayed that night in my head.

"What do you want to do about this?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

I ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know." I really didn't know. I thought about just forgetting the whole thing and move on. I couldn't do that. I also couldn't just spring up a relationship between us, which would tear the group apart.

"Did you like the kiss?" she asked all of a sudden. 

My eyes popped out. "What?"

"You heard me," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you enjoy it? Did you feel anything?"

I shifted uneasily. I, too, crossed my arms. "Did _you _feel something?"

"I asked you first."

"Yes. How about you?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"All right, we cleared that up," I said, wiping my hands together. Then I paused for a moment. "This doesn't help our situation, does it?"

Jackie laughed. "No, not really." She walled over to my side of the counter. "Eric, I like you, okay? My feelings for Michael aren't as strong as they used to be. They're pretty much gone."

I was confused. "What, you want to give this a try?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She looked up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't mind."

"What about Hyde? There's nothing going on between you two?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I don't know what we are. He's so confusing."

As much as I hated to admit it, I knew Hyde felt something when he's with Jackie. This was all too familiar. Hyde once liked Donna and so did I. Unfortunately for Hyde, I won her over. Now, I was doing the same thing.

I looked past Jackie and saw Fez and Hyde shooting some hoops. Could I do this again to him, steal somebody he cares about? I mean, I've done it before. I looked at Jackie, her eyes pleading for an answer. I spoke up.

"Jackie, I don't think we should be together," I paused. "We can't do that to Donna, you know?"

Jackie nodded in agreement. She wiped away a tear. "We shouldn't do that to her." She then chuckled. "What were we thinking?"

"I don't know," I laughed, raising my hands in the air. Jackie smiled and went out into the driveway.

It took all of my will power to not got out there and tell her that everything I've just said was pure crap. I wanted to tell her that we should give it a shot. But, what I saw stopped me. Hyde had his arm around her and he actually looked happy, just being there with her.

I decided to let her go. As I walked out into the driveway, I forced myself to smile. Hyde reluctantly backed off for me, so I decided to repay him the favor.

I'll let Hyde get the girl… for now.

****

The End

* * * * * * * * * *

__

Well, that's it. I hope you've enjoyed the ending. Please tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
